


Everyone & Then Some

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [5]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi and Tomura being sappy, M/M, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: The bar is attacked by Heroes, and right before Dabi is knocked out, he realizes he's developing feelings for Tomura. When he wakes up, he gets a surprise.





	Everyone & Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Isn't It Love.

Nobody in the League enjoyed surprises. Kurogiri and Tomura found them to be nuisances, while Toga and Twice were too skittish to appreciate someone surprising them with something nice. Spinner and Magne just wouldn't react, since it took a lot to make them jump, but Dabi was a different story. It didn't matter if the surprise was kind or cruel; he despised it either way. After the "surprise" beatings he endured as a child, he had developed a hatred towards surprises, so this mishap was like a nightmare straight from a horror film. 

It was so sudden. In an instant, there were wooden bindings squeezing the breath out of him, and he was sneering at the Hero that had caused it. Of course it was Kamui Woods, that floral piece of shit. Dabi frantically glanced to the middle of the bar, where Tomura was thrashing and screaming like a maniac, and Magne panicked at watching Kurogiri collapse for no apparent reason. 

Toga was screeching as she accidentally dropped her knife, losing her only weapon her at the moment. Twice and Spinner were struggling in the bindings as well, but all Dabi could focus on was Tomura. He had witnessed his leader panic and be hysterical before, but not like this. The twenty-year-old appeared genuinely desperate, likely thinking about how his collection of hands were still in his bedroom, unprotected. 

Dabi turned on his Quirk and set fire to the bindings, hoping to break free and set off an explosion big enough to escape with his comrades. But, a streak went by in his peripheral vision, and next thing he knew, something smashed into his head so hard he saw stars. His vision swam, his awareness ebbing away, but his unfocused gaze didn't leave Tomura's direction. 

His companion's frantic screams were grating on his ears, but not in an irritating way. Instead, it pained him emotionally, which shocked him. Why would Tomura being terrified affect Dabi? The younger criminal was a brat with a complex and childish temper, and those traits did not mix well. He was the total opposite of Dabi, so why did the patchwork man feel an ache in his chest, like he wanted to burn the world to the ground just for Tomura? 

Realization hit him harder than Gran Torino's foot did: he had romantic feelings for Tomura. That can't be right; was he losing his mind? How could he be attracted to such an asshole? Well, he had seen some vulnerable sides to Tomura's personality, and was gradually learning more about him. He knew that Tomura's birthday was April 4th, and that his favorite food was ohagi. He knew that Tomura only played King Boo in Mario Kart, and had a system where he had to brush his teeth before changing into nightclothes, and he had to check all the door locks before leaving the building. He was anal and awkward and complicated and smart and--fuck. Dabi was falling hard. 

And, that was his last thought before unconsciousness overtook him, and he heard Tomura scream. 

....

"Fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk." Dabi groggily awakened with a headache much worse than any hangover he had endured, and clumsily tried to sit up, but his body didn't let him. Every part of his skull exploded with agony, his brain feeling too big for it, and Dabi touched the top of his head, feeling gauze and tufts of hair, along with something else. Damn, was he bleeding under those bandages? 

Groaning, he blinked a few times, adjusting to the lighting. The room was dim, and he could practically taste the dust floating in the air. Nausea settled in his stomach, and he examined the room to distract himself. It was mostly empty, harboring the mattress he was lying on and a few crates, but nothing more. Well, almost nothing more. 

The sight was an oddity. Tomura was sitting criss-cross at the adjacent wall, Everyone nowhere to be seen. Even Father was missing, and Tomura's eyes were closed, making Dabi wonder if he was asleep. But, the weirdest thing was that he had Dabi's jacket draped over his shoulders like a blanket. Perhaps the room was cold; Dabi's body didn't allow him to know that, with it always running higher than the average body temperature. 

"Hey mophead, what happened?", Dabi choked out, tongue feeling like sandpaper from being parched. Tomura's eyes snapped open, and he narrowed them at Dabi. "What the fuck do you think? We lost. The bar got raided, the explosion brat was rescued, and Sensei was arrested. The only good thing that came out of this mess was All Might finally losing it, but it...it wasn't worth it..." 

Tomura sounded choked up, and Dabi frowned. He motioned with his hand for his leader to come closer, and unexpectedly, Tomura complied, walking over to sit on the edge of the mattress. Him not hiding his face made Dabi wonder how much Tomura trusted him, but he could worry about that later. 

Tomura went mute, expression lost and pained. Dabi took in every little detail of Tomura's face, from his circular eye-scars to the beauty mark on his chin, and concluded that his comrade was an unconventional beauty. Others may think of him as unattractive, but there was something about his face that seemed so gentle and innocent from everything else. Damn this sappy shit. 

"I lost Sensei", Tomura murmured, tone disbelieving. He repeated it, as if it was now just settling in, and inhaled shakily, clenching a fist on his bony knee. Dabi didn't know how to comfort him, so he just patted Tomura's shoulder, and surprisingly, Tomura didn't flinch. Instead, he leaned into it a little, so Dabi decided to test how far he could go. He cautiously trailed his fingertips from Tomura's shoulder, up his scarred neck, across his jawline, and to his ear, tucking some hair behind it. 

Tomura glanced at Dabi's hand, and then to his face. They made eye contact for a split second, before Tomura stood up, taking off Dabi's jacket. "It was cold", he justified, dropping it on the other, and he added as he walked out, "I'll check on you later. You have a concussion, so if I find you walking around, I'll kill you. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir", Dabi promised, doing a mock salute, and Tomura exited. Left alone, Dabi laid on his back, eyes fixated on the ceiling. That interaction was...strange, but nice. And for once, rather than live in a world of black-and-white, Dabi saw color. 

It was crimson, and it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
